Past and Future
by Hye Fye
Summary: Kejadian d masa lalu yang membuatnya menyesali perbuatanya dan terbawa ke masa depan. Berselingkuh, bahkan membunuh orangtua Istrinya. Kesalahnya sangat besar, bahkan sampai membuat istrinya sakit jiwa. KRISTAO Fanfiction. (Trilogi: Mistake) (Sekuel/Side Story: Mistake & No Limit)


"Kyungsoo akan menikah."

Tangan putih itu menyodorkan sebuah surat undangan pernikahan. Surat undangan yang berada di atas meja itu belum diterima oleh seorang pria yang duduk bersebrangan dengan wanita yang memberikan surat.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo melihat ayah kandungnya di hari pernikahannya."

Kembali wanita itu berkata dengan tangan yang mendekatkan surat itu pada si pria yang terpaku pada surat undangan.

Dengan tangan gemetar pria itu mengambil surat undangan. Membuka surat itu dan matanya membaca sebaris nama yang sangat ia rindukan. Terpaku pada nama putri kandungnya, air mata pria itu menetes. Memegang erat surat undangan dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan isakan menyertainya. Wajah pia itu tertunduk, tak melepaskan surat undangan, seakan surat itu adalah sosok putri yang ia rindukan.

"Kris, datanglah esok hari. Esok adalah hari pernikahan Kyungsoo." wanita itu mengusap bahu pria yang ia panggil Kris. Meski wanita itu cukup kesulitan, karena meja yang memisahkan jarak. "Maaf, karena selama ini aku selalu melarangmu untuk menemui Kyungsoo." sesal wanita itu.

Kri smenggeleng dalam tangisnya. "Yixing," panggil Kris dengan parau karena tangisnya belum merada. Yixing, wanita itu menatap Kris yang mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya penuh haru dan rasa terimakasih yang sangat dalam.

Yixing tersenyum, "Aku berharap Tao bisa mengerti." Harap Yixing.

Kris mengangguk, "Aku akan memberi pengertian padanya," kris menunduk sebelum melanjutkan, "Meski Tao melarang, aku akan tetap datang. Karena bgaimanapun, Kyungsoo adalah anakku satu-satunya." Kris kembali menatap Yixing dan tersenyum.

"Aku menunggumu dan Tao." Yixing menepuk bahu Kris dan meninggalkan Kris, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kris.

Kris termenung beberapa saat dengan menatap surat undangan itu. Ia tersenyum begitu matanya memotret nama Kyungsoo. dalam benaknya tidak pernah sedikitpun bayangan bahwa ia akan mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Yixing. Selama 29 tahun ini, Yixing selalu menjauhkan Kris dari Kyungsoo. kris sangat memahami mengapa Yixing melakukan hal itu. Tentunya Yixing tidak ingin kehidupannya dengan Kyungsoo terusik oleh Kris.

Sebesar apapun rasa rindu yang dipendam Kris, Kris tidak bisa begitu saja menemui Kyungsoo walau secara diam-diam. Ia menginggat Tao, istrinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Tao jika mengetahui Kris, menemui Kyungsoo.

**0_o_0_o_0**

**Past and Future**

(Trilogi: Mistake) / (Sekuel/Side Story: Mistake—No Limit)

**Cast:**

**Kris Wu & Huang Zi Tao**

**Other cast:**

**Joon Myeon & Zhang Yi xing**

**Kyung Soo & Kim Jong In**

**Victoria (Song Qian)**

**Genre:**

**Drama**

**Warnin':**

**Typo, flashback**

**_Hye Fye_**

**0_o_0_o_0**

Kris ingat betul kejadian dimana tiga bulan setelah Tao keluar rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan. Entah Tao mengetahui darimana perselingkuhannya dengan Yixing dan status Kyungsoo sebagai anak kandung dari Kris dan Yixing. Kejadian itu sungguh membuat Kris gila.

Sejak Tao mengetahui semua perselingkuhan Kris dan Yixing, Tao meninggalkannya ke Cina tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kala itu Tao baru keluar rumah sakit, Kris tidak sempat menjemputnya karena ada pekerjaan di luar kota dan tidak mungkin kembali. Kris mengetahui jadwal kepulangan Tao, namun ketika Kris menghubungi Tao di hari kepulangannya, Tao tidak bisa dihubungi. Hal itu terus terulang sampai seminggu kemudian.

Ketika pekerjaannya selesai, Kris segera pulang, berharap tidak terjadi apapun pada Tao yang selama seminggu tidak dapat dihubungi. Begitu sampai di rumah, hanya kekosongan yang ia dapati. Tidak ada sambutan hangat yang biasanya ia dapatkan dari Tao setiap pulang. Merasakan sesuatu firasat yang buruk, tanpa pikir panjang Kris menemui orangtuanya.

Ketika tiba di rumah orangtuanya, Kris tidak mendapat jawaban kemana perginya Tao. Dengan rasa panic yang mendera, Kris dan orangtuanya segera menghubungi polisi untuk mencari Tao. Pencarian selama sebulan tidak membuahkan hasil dari pihak kepolisian, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah surat yang sampai pada rumah Kris.

Awalnya Kris tidak mengira bahwa surat itu dari Tao, karena ia langsung membaca tanpa melihat si pengirim. Begitu Kris membacanya, tubuh Kris gemetar dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Surat itu memang bukan dari Tao, tapi dari bibi Tao, Victoria.

Dalam surat itu menjelaskan bahwa Victoria menginginkan Kris untuk bercerai dengan Tao. Meski memang bukan terucap dari bibir Tao, namun Victoria menjelaskan bahwa keinginan itu tercetak jelas dari keadaan Tao. Victoria menulis bahwa keadaan Tao sangat buruk begitu mengetahui aib dari suaminya. Tao yang seharusnya telah sehat kembali, malah didera sakit batin yang mengakibkan pada sakit raganya.

Yang membuat Kris menangis adalah Victoria mengancam akan membeberkan aib terbesar Kris jika ia tidak menceraikan Tao dengan segera. Aib yang sangat besar, serta dosa yang tidak akan termaafkan oleh Tao jika Tao mengetahuinya.

Kris adalah pelaku utama dibalik pembunuhan orangtua Tao.

Kris tentu tidak ingin hal itu diketahui oleh Tao. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai Tao, sangat mencintainya. Dulu. Dahulu sebelum ia berpisah dengan Yixing, Kris memang sengaja membuat scenario agar seluruh harta keluarga Huang diwariskan padanya.

**0_o_0_o_0**

ketika masa kuliah, Tao selalu mengejar-mengejar Kris. Tao begitu mengagumi Kris sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Kris.

Kris yang memang saat itu dari kalangan _biasa_ dan terobsesi menjadi orang kaya, memanfaatkan Tao yang ternyata adalah putri salah satu orang terkaya di Cina. Awalnya Kris memang selalu menghiraukan Tao, namun begitu mengetahui siapa Tao, otak licik Kris memanfaatkan Tao yang kebetulan anak satu-satunya keluarga Huang.

Dengan kelicikannya, Kris mampu membuat Tao semakin jatuh padanya dan dapat dengan mudah membuat kepala keluarga Huang menerima Kris. Kepala keluarga Huang yang memang telah menyelidiki Kris, menyetujui lamaran Kris pada Tao. Yang diketahui oleh kepala keluarga Huang adalah sosok Kris yang baik, berprestasi, pekerja keras, dan pandai dalam berpolitik di dunia bisnis. Kepala keluarga Huang yang terkagum-kagum dengan bakat Kris dalam dunia bisnis membuatnya dengan suka rela memberikan Tao dan hartanya pada Kris.

Tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan dalam keluarga Huang pada Kris, karena Kris menutup rapat kelicikannya. Bahkan hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Yixing, padahal hal itu telah berjalan sangat lama. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya, termasuk rencana Kris yang menyabotase mobil tuan Huang. Tidak ada yang mencurigai Kris sebagai pelaku utama dibalik kecelakaan itu. Dengan tewasnya tuan Huang dan nyonya Huang, harta seluruh kekayaan keluarga Huang sukses jatuh ke tangan Kris.

Satu tahun kris lalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena ia telah mendapatkan semua harta keluarga Huang. Hanya satu tahun. Karena setelah satu tahun itu, Kris mulai mencintai Tao dengan seluruh hatinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Mendapat perhatian Tao yang lembut dengan segala pengertian dan kesabarannya pada Kris, membuat Kris benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Tao.

Menyadari perasaanya pada Tao, Kris berniat mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Yixing yang memang saat itu masih bersamanya. berselingkuh. Ketika itu, hari dimana ia betugas keluar kota, ia pergi bersama Yixing. Berdua. Malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka, tanpa disangka Yixing adalah yang pertama meminta perpisahan. Tentu Kris menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah, mereka melakukan _hubungan_ untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kris merasa lega karena kini ia meresa tidak melakukan dosa apapun dibelakang Tao. Ia telah berpisah dengan Yixing untuk terkahir kalinya.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak perpisahannya dengan Yixing, Kris belum jua dikarunia anak. Kris dan Tao selalu melakukan pemeriksaan ke rumah sakit, melakukan banyak anjura-anjuran dan masuka-masukan dari teman-teman agar cepat dikaruniai anak. Bahkan tidak hentinya ia berdoa. Namun apalah yang terjadi, selama tiga tahun berumah tangga dan belum jua Tuhan memberikan malaikat kecilnya.

Kris yang putus asa, merenungkan apa saja penyebab sampai ia dan Tao belum jua memiliki malaikat kecil. Dalam renungannya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yixing yang tengah bermain bersama anaknya dan juga suaminya yang setahu Kris bernama Joonmyeon. Kris memperhatikan setiap gerik dari keluarga kecil itu. Sudut bibir Kris tersenyum kala melihat keceriaan keluarga kecil itu. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia menginginkan anak Yixing.

Kris masih memiliki otak licik. Maka dengan otak liciknya, Kris kembali menyusun scenario. Melihat usia bayi itu yang sepertinya berusia satu tahun, Kris berencana untuk mengamabilnya dengan cara mengatakan bahwa anak yang bersama Yixing adalah anaknya, hasil dari hubungan gelapnya dengan Yixing. Kris ingat, sangat mengingatnya, jika anak itu sesuai degan usia perkiraannya, maka rencana itu akan sukses. Jika anak itu berada di rahim Yixing setelah terkahir kalinya mereka berhubungan.

Namun Kris tidak begitu saja meminta pada Yixing, setidaknya Kris membutuhkan _sedikit _bukti untuk memperkuat argumennya. Kris mulai menyelidiki tentang putri Yixing yang tenyata bernama Kyungsoo. Kris memerintahkan seorang detective untuk menyelidiki Kyungsoo. dalam penyelidikan itu berjalan alot, Kris membutuhkan waktu dua tahun. Awalnya Kris memang hanya membutuhkan tanggal lahir dan bulan pertama kehamilan Yixing, serta di rumah sakit mana Yixing bersalin, namun seiring waktu penyelidikan, yang tejadi malah membuat Kris semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo adalah putri Kandungnya.

Mendapat semua bukti-bukti itu, bagi Kris tidak masalah untuk memberika uang yang terbilang banyak untuk membayar detective itu. Kris merasa semua bukti telah cukup. karena itu ia menemui Yixing, meski awalnya Yixing menolak untuk bertemu. Tapi dengan sebuah ancaman, Yixing mau menemuinya.

Kris meminta Yixing untuk menyerahkan Kyungsoo. awalnya Kris memaksa, namun ketika Yixing memohon dan mengatakan ia tidak akan bisa melahirkan lagi, Kris menerima. Ia menerimanya bukan karena kasihan pada Yixing, tapi ketika Yixing berkata tidak bisa mengandung lagi, ia teringat pada Tao. Kris berpikir Tao dan dirinya masih memiliki kesempatan, karena itu ia menerima alasan Yixing dan tidak jadi mengambil Kyungsoo.

Kris kembali berusaha, sampai akhirnya satu tahu kemudian, Kris mendapat kabar membahagiakan. Tao dikabarkan positif hamil. Betapa bahagianya Kris kala itu. Dengan kebahagiaan itu, Kris meninggalkan ruang rapat waktu itu dan mengakibatkan peserta rapat terkejut dengan tingkah Kris yang tidak biasa. Peserta rapat hampir saja marah dan kecewa kala saja Kris tidak kembali dan mengatakan bahwa rapat ditunda karena ia mendapat kabar membahagiakan. Perserta rapat dan para relasi memakluminya dan mereka menerima alasan Kris untuk menunda rapat. Mereka mengerti, karena mereka tahu setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kris akan menjadi ayah.

Jika Kris rapat dengan perasaan yang baik, tentu hal itu akan berpengaruh terhadap hasil rapat. Dengan alasan seperti itu pula mereka membiarkan Kris. Dan tentunya mereka berharap dengan perasaan Kris yang membaik, mereka akan bisa bekerja sama dengan baik pula, dan tentunya agar mendapat keuntungan dalam bekerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan terbesar.

Semua berjalan lancar. Dari awal Tao mengandung sampai bulan terakhir Tao mengandung. Ketika Tao mulai merasakan gejala akan melahirkan, beruntung merupakan hari libur sehingga Kris ada bersamanya. awalnya Tao mengira bahwa ia merasakan sakit perut bukan karena akan melahirkan, tapi begitu rasa sakit yang menderanya mengakibatkan ketubanya pecah, Tao berteriak memanggil Kris.

Dengan kepanikan yang mendera, Kris membawa Tao ke rumah sakit. awalnya ia mampu mengotrol emosinya. Ia masih bisa menenagkan Tao yang kesakitan disampingnya. Tapi ketika Tao menjerit semakin kencang, Kris panic. Ia tidak sengaja menginjak pedal gas sehinga kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai menyentuh kecepatan maksimum. Celakanya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil dan lampu menunjukka telah berwarna merah.

Bagaikan kilatan cahaya, kecelakaan itu terjadi. mobil Kris menabrak mobil lain hingga terpental. Kris dan Tao kehilangan kesadaran.

Kris dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Beruntung Kris dan Tao tidak terluka parah dan tidak ada korban dalam kecelakaan itu. Namun sebuah berita mengejukan menghampirinya ketika ia menanyaka keadaan anaknya.

Kris hanya mampu menangis begitu mengetahui anaknya tidak terselamatkan. Anaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Kris benar-benar tepukul. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Tao jika Tao menetahui anak mereka meninggal. Bahkan Kris berteriak sangat kencang ketika mendapat fakta yang lebih mengejutkan. Rahim Tao diangkat. Itu berarti sampai kapanpun Tao tidak akan pernah bisa mengandung.

Tao yang mendapat kabar itu menjadi depresi. Ia yang seharusnya sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit, malah kembali berbaring. Tao mengalami syok berat hingga berakibat pada kondisi badanya. Kris hanya mampu menangisi keadaan Tao. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia memang bersalah. Semua yang terjadi pada Tao adalah salahnya.

Dengan sebuah tekad, Kris yang meihat kondisi Tao berniat untuk meminta Kyungsoo kembali. Ia kembali meminta Yixing menemuinya. Kali ini Kris memohon. Namun apalah dayanya, ketika Yixing malah berbalik mengancamnya, Kris tidak bisa mengambil Kyungsoo. ia lebih memilih tidak mendapatkan Kyungsoo daripada ia harus mendapati Tao mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah yang membunuh orangtua Tao.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Kris sungguh tidak menduga bahwa Victoria akan mengetahui semua kebusukan Kris. Selama yang Kris tahu, Victoria merupakan bibi yang tidak terlalu peduli pada Tao. Namun ternyat Kris salah. Victoria telah menaruh curiga pada Kris sejak hari dimana ia melamar Tao. Victoria mencurigai Kris pada awalnya karena Kris dari kalangan _biasa_. Victoria mulai menyelidiki Kris sejak satu bulan pernikahan Kris dengan Tao. Dan kecurigaannya semakin menjadi ketika kecelakaan yang menimpa kakak dan kakak iparnya, orangtua Tao.

Victoria saat itu memang belum memiliki bukti bahwa Kris adalah pelakunya, namun ia memiliki bukti perselingkuhan Kris dan Yixing. Awalnya Victoria akan membeberkan perselingkuhan Kris pada Tao. Namun begitu ia melihat Tao yang bahagia dengan Kris (meski dalam kepalsuan), Victoria menarik kembali niatannya. Terlebih ketika Victoria mendapat laporan bahwa Kris telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Yixing dan mulai perhatian pada Tao.

Victoria berpikir mungkin ada baiknya menyembunyika perselingkuhan Kris demi kebahagiaan Tao.

Victoria semakin yakin dengan keputusannya menyembunyikan perselingkuhan Kris. Namun dihari kecelakaan Tao,Victoria kembali ragu. Sampai tiga bulan Tao dirawat di rumah sait, Victoria menerima laporan yang membuatnya marah.

Laporan itu adalah bukti Kris adalah pelaku pembunuhan orangtua Tao.

Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Victoria membawa pergi Tao ke Cina. Ia tidak peduli dengan tangisan Tao yang menolak pergi. Dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan Tao ketika akhirnya ia membeberkan perselingkuhan Kris. Tao yang mendapat kabar itu lantas Syok dan akhirnya menuruti bibinya pergi ke Cina.

Victoria memang tidak memberitahu bahwa Kris pula yang membunuh orangtuanya. Ia masih memerlukan bukti. Selama di Cina, Victoria terus mencari bukti-bukti . selama pencarian bukti itu, Victoria merawat Tao yang kembali depresi karena perselingkuhan Kris. Tidak tahan dengan keadaan Tao, Victoria mengirim surat pada Kris agar menceraikan Tao. Victoria mengancam Kris.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kris menekal bel rumah Victoria.

Setelah mendapat surat dari Victoria, Kris segera terbang ke Cina. Ia tentu tidak ingin berpisah dengan Tao. Tidak setelah ia cinta mati pada Tao. Iatidak peduli jika seluruh harta keluarga Huang diacabut darinya. Ia tidak peduli jika pemilik seluruh harta keluarga Huang berganti. nama menjadi Tao. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua harta itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Tao.

Kris bernapas lega ketika yang membuka pintu bukan Victoria, melainkan Tao. Kris segera masuk ke rumah Victoria begitu melihat gerak Tao yang akan menutup kembali pintu. Kris menutup pintu itu dengan kasar bahkan menguncinya. Ia mencengkram tangan Tao karena akan melarikan diri.

Kris segera memeluk Tao tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang yang berontak. Kris mengumamkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. Kris terus memeluk Tao sampai akhirnya Tao tidak berontak lagi. Tao menangis dalam pelukan Kris. Bertanya tanpa henti kenapa Kris harus berselingkuh, kenapa harus terjadi pada dirinya, dan kenapa Tao harus mendapatkan kepahitan disaat bersamaan. Ketika ia harus menerima bahwa anaknya meninggal, ketika ia harus mengetahui bahwa rahimnya diangkat, dan dalam waktu singkat mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh.

Tao terus merancau sampai akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Kris. Kris segera membawa Tao ke kamar Tao, beruntung Kris pernah kerumah Victoria sehingga ia tahu kamar mana yang sering ditampati Tao ketika berkunjung.

Kris mengusap rambut Tao yang tertidur lelap. Kris memperhatikan keadaan Tao. Badan Tao sangat kurus, seperti hanya kulit yang melapisi tulang. Wajahnya sangat tirus, lingkaran matanya semakin terlihat, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat. Keadaan Tao jauh dari kata baik.

Kris mengecup seluruh wajah Tao berulang kali. Air matanya mengalir dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Kris sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Tao. Ia memeluh tubuh Tao erat, menangis dengan mengatakan maaf berulang kali. Terus meminta maaf sampai akhirnya ia ikut tertidur dengan memeluk Tao.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Semuanya hancur. Dunia Kris hancur.

Kris memang tidak bercerai dengan Tao, tapi Kris mendekam di penjara.

Victoria yang ketika itu menemukan Kris di rumahnya sangat murka. Dengan emosi yang telah berada di puncak, Victoria mengusir Kris dari rumahnya. Ia memaki Kris dan menyuruh Kris agar segera menceraikan Tao. Namun Kris bersikeras ingin mempertahankan tumahtangganya bersama Tao. Ia bahkan sampai berlutut di kaki Victoria agar mengizinkan Tao tetap bersamanya. namun hati Victori telah hitam, ia sangat membenci Kris.

Tao yang tidak tega melihat Kris bersujud dan memohon pada bibinya agar memaafkan Kris dan tetap bersamanya. Tao bahkan hampir saja memeluk Kris kalau saja Victoria tidak terbawa emosi dan berteriak mengatakan kebenaran dibalik kecelakaan orangtua Tao. Tao kembali terguncang.

Kris yang bersujud di kaki Victoria bahkan menatap Tao kosong. Begitu pula Tao yang menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya. Erbagai emosi berada dalam benak Tao. Kris menatap Tao penuh penyesalan ketika Tao menanyakan kebenaran dari Victoria.

Entah sehancur apa hidup Tao. Tao ambruk dan menangis histeris. Kris yang melihat Tao ambruk berniat akan memeluk Tao, namun tidak bisa karena Victoria mendorong Kris. Kris hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat dan berharap ia akan tuli karena ia tidak tega melihat dan mendengar Tao yang menangis histeris seperti orang gila. Kris bahkan menangis tanpa dapat ditahan.

Victoria sesungguhnya tidak berniat menghancurkan Tao, namun apadayanya. Ia tidak ingin Tao hidup dan menderita dengan lelaki yang telah membunuh kakak dan kakak iparnya. Ia Sangat menyayangi Tao seperti anaknya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Tao lebih menderita. Tapi ternyata karena emosinya, ia membuat Tao seperti orang gila.

Victoria menangisi kebodohannya karena termakan emosi. Kris menangis karena menyesali perbuatanya, dan Tao menangis—menjerit karena hidupnya hancur.

Esok harinya setelah kejadian itu, dengan bukti cukup Victoria mengirim Kris ke meja hijau. Kris tidak menyangkal bahwa apa yang dikatakan pengacara pihak keluarga Huang benar adanya. Bahkan Kris tidak menyewa pengacara untuk melakukan pembelaan. Kris tidak mengapa harus mendapat hukuman penjara selama sepuluh tahun, asalkan ia tidak bercerai dengan Tao.

Sebelum Kris digiring ke sel tahanan, Kris meminta Victoria agar menjaga Tao dengan baik. Ia juga meminta Victoria untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf dan penyesalannya pada Tao. Dan terakhir ia meminta Victoria untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Tao. Kris berkata ia sangat berharap Tao mau menerimanya kembali ketika ia keluar dari penjara. Meskipun kecil kemungkinan ia berharap Victoria bersedia membujuk Tao untuk mengunjunginya, jika Tao bersedia.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Selama Kris berada ditahanan, Victoria melakukan apapun aga Tao _sembuh_. Ya, Tao mengalami gangguan jiwa. Victoria bahkan bersedia membayar mahal, berapapun yang dokter inginkan jika Tao sembuh dari gangguan jiwanya. Victoria sengaja merawat Tao dirumahnya, di rumah Tao dan Kris di Korea. Dari dokter yang menanganinya, Tao bisa kembali sembuh jika berada di tempat yang ada kenangan-kenangan yang membahagiakan. Victoria berpikir, sebelum semua kehancuran itu terjadi, Tao Sangat bahagia. Bahagia dengan rumahtangganya bersama Kris.

Tahun berlalu, keadaan Tao mebaik. Ia mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitanya. Tao bahkan sudah mulai mengingat siapa dirinya, keluarganya, dan teman-temannya. Hanya satu yang sampai tujuh tahun berlalu Tao lupakan. Kris. Ia melupakan Kris.

Sejujurnya Victoria sangat bersyukur Tao melupakan Kris. Beruntung Victoria melepas semua foto Kris di rumah Tao. Sehingga Tao tidak akan menanyakan pria yang berada di foto yang terpajang di rumahnya.

Selama merawat Tao, Victoria sesekali menjenguk Kris. Memang aneh rasanya menjengguk orang yang telah membunuh kelurga, namun Victoria melakukan itu demi Tao. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah mulai membuka pintu maaf untuk Kris, karena Kris tidak menyakal ketika ia menjebliskan Kris kepenjara. Ketika Victoria mengabarkan keadaan Tao, Victoria bisa meilihat penyesalan mendalam dan kesakita nyang mendera Kris. Kris menangis dan memohon maaf pada Victoria dan Tao. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatanya dan memohon pada Victoria agar menyembuhkan Tao.

Victoria hanya mampu tertegun mendenga isak tangis penyesalan Kris setiap ia mengunjungi Kris. Setiap ia mengunjunggi Kris, Victoria melihata Kris jauh dari kata baik. Penampilannya sangat buruk, bahkan Victoria hampir tidak mengenali Kris. Badan Kris sangat kurus. Rambut Kris berantakan dan penampilannya seperti gelandangan.

Tujuh tahun masa kurungan Kris, Victoria sudah memaafkan Kris. Ia bahkan jadi sering mengunjunggi Kris untuk memberikan kabar tentang Tao. Victoria meminta agar Kris memperbaiki penampilannya, Kris menurut saja jika Victoria menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apapun.

Kris tersenyum bahagia begitu ditahun kedelapan masa kurungannya Victoria memberi kabar bahwa Tao telah sembuh. Bahkan Tao telah menginggat siapa Kris. Dan yang membuat Kris bersyukur, Tao melupakan kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah pembunuh orangtuanya. Yang Tao ingat hanyalah Kris yang berselingkuh.

Di tahun terakhir masa tahanan, Kris merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat ketika mendapati Tao yang mejemputnya. Tentunya dengan Victoria dan suaminya. Kris langsung memeluk erat Tao begitu menghirup udara bebas. Dalam pelukannya, ia menatap Victoria dan mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa Suara. Victoria mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kris.

Setelah sepeluh tahun, akhirnya Kris bisa menjalani hari-harinya bersama Tao lagi. Dengan penuh kebahagiaan meski tanpa malaikat kecil didalam keluarga mereka. Kris telah berjanji pada dirinya dan Victoria, ia akan membahagiakan Tao. Dengan cara apapun.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Kris melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya karena ia tahu Tao pasti berada di kamar. Dengan pelan pula ia membuka pintu kamar, masuk secara perlahan dan menutup pintu pun dengan pelan.

Kris tersenyum mendapati istrinya tengah duduk di menghadap meja rias. Kris menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk Tao lembut dari belakang, "Istriku cantik sekali." Puji Kris.

Tao tertawa kecil. Ia melihat pantulan suaminya dari kaca rias, "Suamiku juga tampan, walau belum mandi." Ujar Tao sambil terkikik.

Kris mencium pipi Tao gemas. "Aku memang selalu tampan dalam kondisi apapun, sayang." Narsis Kris. Tao tertawa mendengar pujian Kris atas dirinyanya sendiri. Tao membalikkan badannya dan memeluk leher Kris, "Tapi sayang kau sudah tua." Ledek Tao.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Hei, kau juga sudah tua. Umurmu itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau suda menjadi nenek." Kris balas meledek.

"Walau usiaku sudah nenek-nenek, tapi rupaku masih seperti wanita usia muda." Tao memukul kepala Kris pelan, membuat Kris mengaduh.

"Iya, iya, istriku yang cantik ini masih seperti wanita berusi 30-an." Kris membawa Tao ke ranjang dan membaringkan Tao. Kris ikut berbaring disamping Tao dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Tao posesif. Setelah perkatan Kris, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka. Kris yang memeluk Tao dan Tao yang meringkuk dalam pelukan Kris.

Meski usia mereka tidak muda lagi, namun kemesraan mereka dapat mengalahkan pasangan muda yang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Kris selalu berlaku lembut dan romantic pada Tao, dan Tao sangan senang atas perlakuan Kris. Meski memang keluarga mereka memiliki kekurangan, tidak memiliki keturunan, namun mereka tetap menjaga keharmonisan rumahtangga mereka.

Kris melapas pelukannya dan menatap Tao dalam. Tangannya mengusap pipi Tao lembut, "Ada yang ingin kubucarakan." Ucap Kris memulai.

"Apa?" tanya Tao.

Kris mendudukkan diri di ranjang, ia mengajak Tao duduk juga. Mereka duduk diranjang saling berhadapan. Kris mengeluarkan surat undangan yang diberikan Yixing padanya tadi. Ia menyerahkan surat undangan itu pada Tao. Tao mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Undangan?"

Kris mengangguk, "Bacalah." Perintah Kris.

Tao menurut. Ia menbaca surat undangan itu dan tertegun. Ia menatap Kris dan meminta penjelasan. Kris menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan. "Besok Kyungsoo akan menikah. Aku, ah kita diundang dan aku ingin kita menghadirinya." Mohon Kris.

Tao terdiam sesaat mendengar permintaan Kris. Ia menghela napas, "Meski sebenarnya sangat berat untukku, tapi bagaimanapun Kyunsoo adalah putrimu." Tao meraih tangan Kris dan mengenggamnya, "Kita akan menghadirinya." Ucap Tao dengan sebuah senyuman membuat Kris ikut mengembangkan senyumannya.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Sungguh Kris tidak menyangka ia akan menyaksikan pernikahan putrinya. Putri yang selama 29 tahun ini hanya mampu ia lihat melalui foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh orang suruhannya. Kris tersenyum dan menangis haru ketika saat upacara penikahan berlangsung.

Tao yang melihat keadaan suaminya, iakut tersenyum meski ada sedikit rasa sakit. rasa sakit karena wanita yang melangsungkan pernikahan itu bukan darah dagingnya dan Kris. Tapi Tao juga merasakan kebahagiaan, entah karena apa. Mungkin meski Kyungsoo bukan darah dagingnya, tapi Kyungsoo merupakan darah daging Kris, suaminya. Secara tidak langsung tentu Kyungsoo merupakan anaknya.

Di pesta perayaan pernikahan Kyungsoo yang diadakan disalah satu hotel, Tao dengan cukup canggung menhampiri Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Tao menyeret Kris yang enggan menemui Yixing, terlebih ada Joonmyeon. Namun Tao tdiak memperduliakan Kris, ia menyeret Kris sampai akhirnya mereka berhadapan dengan Yixing dan Joonmyeon.

Tao dapat melihat jelas Yixing yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan Kris. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Tao tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon. "Sudah lama saya ingin bertemu dengan kalian, Yixing-sshi, Joonmyeon-sshi." Ucap Tao mengawalai perbincangan.

Belum ada tanggapan dari Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Suasana entah kenapa terasa kaku secara tiba-tiba. Tao tersenyum maklum mendapati Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang tertegun menatap padanya dan Kris. "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian. Dan saya rasa disini terlalu ramai." Ujar Tao.

Joonmyeon yang telah sadar, mengangguk dan membawa Tao serta Kris ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Tidak lupa Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing untuk mengikutinya.

Ketika Joonmyeo membawa Kris dan Tao, tnapa sengaja Kyungsoo melihat kepada mereka berempat. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap punggung Kris. Kyungsoo melihat Kris, ayah kandungnya.

**0_o_0_o_0**

"Bagaiman, Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing pada Joonmyeon begitu mendengar permintaas Kris dan Tao.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dan Tao yang menatap padanya penuh harap. Joonmyeon menhela napas dan berkata, "Bagaimanapun kau ayah kandung Kyungsoo, kau memiliki hak atas Kyungsoo. aku tidak bisa melarangmu."

Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah Kris. Tao menatap suaminya yang tersenyum bahagia ikut tersenyum. "Terimaksih. Aku… aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku terlalu bahagia." Kris menatap joonmyeon penuh kebahagiaan. Kris beralih pada Tao dan memeluk Tao, "Tao, Kyungsoo anakku. Putri kita."

Yixing yang melihat kebahagiaan Kris menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun ia telah memisahkan Kris dengan Kyungsoo, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu. Ia merasa telah menjadi orang yang jahat. Yixing tersenyum tipis begitu tatapan matanya beradu dengan mata Tao. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Yixing dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Tao.

Joonmyeon memeluk YIxing, mengalihkan perhatian Yixing, "Kita sudah tua. Sudah seharusnya kita melakukan hal ini. kita bisa menjadi keluarga bersama mereka. Walau masih ada rasa sakit, tapi aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan aku tidak ingin disisa hidupku hubungan kita tidak membaik. Kerena itu, ini adaah waktu bagi kita untuk memperbaikinya. Menjadikan masa lalu sebagai jembatan untuk menjalin masa depan." Joonmyeon berkata cukup pelan pada Yixing. Yixing mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Joonmyeon.

Ya, masa lalu biarkanlah menjadi sebuah catatan. Sebuah tinta merah yang memenuhi diari kehidupan mereka. Tanpa masa lalu, tentu masa depan tidak akan ada. Karena itu seperti yang Joonmyeon katakana, biakan masa lalu menjadi jembatan penghubunga masa depan dan memperbaiki semuanya meski terlambat. Setidaknya dengan kesalahan yang dilakukan Yixing dan Kris, mereka mempunyai pembelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga.

**0_o_0_o_0**

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang kini duduk di sebelah kiri dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Sedangkan Tao duduk d isebelah kanan Kyungsoo. mereka berdua mengapit Kyungsoo. tnagan besar Kris mengeus surai Kyunsoo, begitu pula dnega Tao. Kyungsoo merasa saat ini ia seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang tengah dimanja kedua orangtuanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggi kami daddy dan mommy." Printah Tao pada Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, lalu beralih pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang duduk disebrang mereka.

"Mereka orangtuamu, Kyungie." Ujar Yixing lembut. "Kris adalah appa kandungmu."

Kyungsoo kembali beralih menatap Kris, "Da-daddy…" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kris merasakan suatu getaran ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya daddy. Mata Kris berkaca-kaca, betapa ia sangat menantikan hari ini. hari dimana akan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya daddy. Kris memeluk Kyungsoo erat, "Puriku." Lirih Kris dengan suara sedikit parau, menanhan tnagis haru yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kris. Ia memejamkan mata meresapi pelukan ayah kandungnya. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris, "Daddy." panggilnya lagi, kali ini sebuah senyuman. Setelah memberikan senyuman pada Kris, Kyungsoo beralih metap Tao dan tersenyum, "Mommy." Panggilnya pada Tao.

Mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo, air mata Tao mengalir. Sama halnya snegan Kris, Tao pun telah lama menantikan seseorang memanggilnya mommy. Tao memeluk Kyungsoo, "Meski kau bukan darah dagingku, kau tetap putriku dengan Kris." Klaim Tao disela tangisannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Tao.

Kyungsoo snagat bahagia. Dihari bahagianya bersama Kai, ia mendapat kebahagiaan lebih. Ia bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dan setrusnya ia akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya dan juga istri dari ayah kandungnya. Hubungan antara Yixing, Joonmyeon, Kris, dan Tao pun berjalan baik.

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Kyungsoo dan juga keempat orangtuanya. Dan tentunya ada Kai yang melengkapi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. serta adik tercinta Kyungsoo, **Minho**.

**0_o_0_o_0**

**6 tahun kemudian.**

Suasana sebuah taman di rumah mewah terlihat ramai. Taman rumah itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat berlangsungnya sebuah perayaan. Begitu banyak hiasan-hiasan dan balon-balon menghiasi taman itu. Tidak lupa bunga-bunga berwarna putih segala macam ikut menghiasi. Beberapa orang hilir mudik memasangkan segala pernak-pernik yang belum tertata. Adapula yang mengatur tata letak sebuah kue besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka 5 di atas kue tersebut.

"Kris, dimana kau simpan pisau kuenya?"

Joonmyeon berteriak pada Kris yang sedang memasang rangkaian bunga di pilar gazebo. Kris yang ditanya menoleh, "Aku simpan diatas meja. Meja tempat kau meletakkan kue." Jawab Kris dengan berteriak pula dan kembali pada pekerjaannya, memasang rangkaian bunga pada pilar gazebo.

Tao yang melihat interaksi Joonmyeon dan Kris menggeleng, "Kenapa harus berteriak kalau mereka hanya terpisah jarak satu meter?" heran Tao.

"Mungkin mereka mulai tuli, Tao." Ucap Yixing menanggapi Tao.

Tao menatap Yixing, "Seingatku, tadi Kris berbicara padaku dengan volume suara normal." Tao berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya menyusun berbagai macam minuman.

Mendengar penuturan Tao, Yixing memperhatikan Kris dan Joonmyeon yang mulai ribut mencari pisau untuk memotong kue. Yixing menatap Kris dan Joonmyeon secara seksama, dan akhirnya Yixing mengetahui penyebab Kris dan Joonmyeon berteriak.

"Mereka belum melepaskan headset mereka, Tao." Ucap Yixing datar.

Tao menatap pada Kris dan Suho yang kini saling menyalahkan atas menghilangya pisau kue. "Ah, benar. Sepertinya yang benar, mereka mulai pikun."

Yixing tertawa, "Yah, mereka mulai pikun. Mereka melupakan bahwa pisau kuenya telah aku ambil tadi. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya pada mereka. Maklum sudah tua." Yixing menunjukkan pisau kue pada Tao. Kedua nenek itu tertawa, menertawakan suami mereka yang mulai pikun.

"Umma, Mommy, kalian membicarakan appa dan daddy deperti membicarakan suami orang lain." Minho yang baru datang menatap malas pada kedua ayahnya. Ia juga menatap kedua ummanya dengan tatapan –hello-itu-suami-kalian-.

Tao dan Yixing mentap penuh keterkejutan pada Minho yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat mereka. Yixing memukul kepala Minho, "Kenapa datang seperti hantu!" gemas Yixing.

Minho cemberut, "Aku tadi sudah memberi salam, tapi kalian malah sibuk bergosip!" dengus Minho sebal.

Tao dan Yixing tidak memperdulikan Minho. Mereka malah kesana kemari, "Kalian mencari apa?" tnaya Minho.

"Taemin. Kau tidka membawanya?" tanya Tao.

Minho menggeleng, "Dia tidak mau. Katanya takut disuruh cepat-cepat nikah oleh Appa dna Daddy." Jawab Minho enteng.

Tao dan Yixing mengangguk mengerti, "Kalua begitu kau bantu mereka," Yixing menunjuk pada Kris dan Joonmyeon. "Lerai mereka dan ingatkan mereka bahwa mereka sudah bau tanah. Jangan meributkan hal sepele." Perintah Yixing.

Minho menurut. Ia menghampiri Kris dan Joonmyeon meributkan pisau kue. Disaat Minho melerai kedua ayahnya, Tao dan Yixing telah selesai menata makanan dan minuman di atas meja dekat gazebo. Tao dan Yixing hendak membantu Minho melerai Kris dan Joonmyeon, namun urung ketika seorang maid memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan keluarga kecilnya telah tiba.

Mendengar itu, Kris dan Joonmyeon menghentikan keributan mereka dan segera menyelasaikan pekerjaan yang berlum selesai tadi dengan terburu-buru, dibantu oleh Minho. Yixing dan Tao meminta maid agar menahan Kyungsoo dan keluarga kecilnya jangan sampai ke taman sebelum semuanya selesai. Setelah memeberi perintah, Tao dengan cekatan menyalakan lilin dengan angka 5 itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, barulah Tao menyuruh seorang maid membawa Kyungsoo dan keluarga kecilnya ke taman. Keempat orang itu dan dua orang maid berjejer rapi menanti kedatangan keluarga Kyungsoo. ketika keluarga Kyungsoo menampakkan dirinya, mereka dengan serentak berteriak;

"SELAMT ULANG TAHUN‼"

Kyungsoo dan keluarganya snagat terkejut. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak menyangka keluarganya akan memberikan kejutan yang begitu meriah di hari ulang tahun kedua anak kembarnya. Kai yang mengendong salah satu anak kembarnya hanya menampilkan tampang _melonggo_.

"Huaaa… Ballooonnn!"

Teriakan penuh kegirangan seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun menyadarkan Kai dari dunianya. Kai tertawa melihat putrinya berlari menerobos kakek-nenek ndan pamannya demi sebuah… beberapa balon. Kyungsoo menghampiri orangtuanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejutan yang diberikan. Tidap lupa Kyungsoo merangkul adiknya. Kyungsoo mengejar Baekhyun berlarian menuju Gazebo. Kyungsoo hendak meraih Baekhyun, namun telah didahuli Minho.

"Appa~ Lulu ingin kue."

Satu lagi gadis kecil digendongan Kai menarik-naik baju Kai, mengalihkan perhatian Kai. "Ah, Lulu ingin kue?" tanya Kai memastika. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Luu itu mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, kau dan Baekki harus meniup lilinya dulu. Hari ini kan ulangtahun Luhan dan Baekhyun." Kai membawa Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang telah berada di Gazebo bersama kakek-nenek dan juga Baekhyun, adik kembar Luhan.

"Lulu, ayo turun dari gendongan appa. Kita rayakan ulangtahun Lulu dan Baekki." Kyungsoo meraih Luhan dari gendongan Kai dan mendirikan Luhan disamping Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan kue dan tidak sabar ingin meniup lilin dan tentunya memankan kuenya.

"Lulu! Ayo tiup bareng Baekki! Nanti kita makan kuenya berdua. Jangan kasih appa!" ucap Baekhyun semangat. Luhan yang melihat semangat Baekhyun ikut bersemangat.

"Lho? Kenapa appa tida dikasih?" tanya Yixing pada Baekhyun.

"Habis tadi appa bilang mau makan umma!" bukannya Baekhyun yang menjawab, Luhan yang mengantikan. Ia menatap tajam pada Kai. Perkataan polos Luhan mengakibatkan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Kai dari Kris, Joonmyeon, Tao, dan Yixing. Kai hanya menunjukkan cengiran malunya pada keempat orangtua Kyungsoo. sedangkan Minho hanya tersenyum mesum pada Kai. Mengerti jalan pikiran kakak iparnya.

"Umm.. sudahlah jangan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lebih baik kita segera mulai acaranya. Kasihan Luhan dan Baekhyun ingin segera memakan kuenya." Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung melerai aksi keempat orangtuanya yang seperti ingin mengubur Kai hidup-hidup.

"Ah, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita mulai. Kita bisa mengubur Kai hidup-hidup setelah acara ini selesai." Tao berujar riang membuat Kai bergidik mengeri, terlebih ketika Tao mengatakannya, Tao memegang pisau yang dapat Kai yakini sangat tajam.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mentap Kai prihatin. Melalui tatapannya, Kyungsoo mengisyratkan agar Kai bersabar. Kai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku menanggapi isyarat istrinya.

"Ok! Sebelum meniup lilinya, kita foto bersama dulu." Minho memberi intrupsi kepada salah satu main untuk mengampil foto.

Sebelum difoto, maid itu mengatup barisan. Paling depan, dimana berhadapan langsung dengan kue, ada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo dan Kai mengapit kedua anak kembar mereka. Di belakannya berderet dengan rapi Joonmyeon, Yixing, Minho, Tao, dan Kris. Mereka menamplikan senyum terbaik mereka. Senyum kebahagiaan.

Maid itu memberi aba-aba.

Satu—

Dua—

Tiga—

**KLIK**

**0_o_0_o_0**

Luhan tersenyum menatap sebuah foto berada di atas meja rias Luhan. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka merayakan ulangtahun ke lima mereka bersama keluarganya.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu, kini Luhan dan Baekhyun telah dewasa. Bahkan hari ini Luhan akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya. Luhan bersyukur keluarganya masih diberi umur panjang oleh Tuhan. Luhan berharap, ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan berkeluarga seperti kedua orangtuanya dan keempat, ah keenam kakek dan neneknya, dan pamannya.

Luhan beranjak dari meja riasnya ketika Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan agar segera keluar. Baekhyun berkata mempelai prianya sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Kalau Luhan tidak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa mempelai prianya kabur. Ah, Khas Baekhyun sekali.

Luhan melangkah menuju altar. Ia didampingi oleh ayahnya. Begitu sampai di altar, Kai berbisik pada Luhan, "Semoga kau bahagia dan selalu diberkati, nak." Dan Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hari ini adalah awal baru bagi Luhan. Luhan berdoa keluarganya selalu diberkati dan dilimpahkan kebahagiaan.

Setelah janji suci itu terucap, Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berkata, "Aku menantikan kebahagiaanmu bersama calon suamimu, Bulan depan."

Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk dengan tangannya yang bertautan dengan seorang pria, dimana sosok pria itu adalah calon suaminya.

**0_o_0_o_0**

**FIN**

**0_o_0_o_0**

Ini bisa dibilang Sekuel, Side Story, atau Triloginya Mistake.

Bagi yang membaca, saya sarankan membaca **Mistake **(SuLay) terlebih dahulu agar mengerti alurnya dan **No Limit** (KaiSoo).

Mengenai hukuman selama sepuluh tahun yang dijalani Kris, saya hanya mengarang. Mohon dimaklumi.

Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan.

Bersedia untuk;

R. E. V. I. E. W.

?


End file.
